Stormy Night
by AdamLL
Summary: Sophia can't sleep for visions and storms. She finds Eliwood up and the learns a thing or two about life and regrets.


Lighting flashed and lit up the hallway for a split second. Sophia clutched her silk robe close as she readied herself for the boom of thunder. She hated storms and visions had kept her up all night. She didn't want to bother Roy again so she decided to find comfort in her other love. The small candle she held in her hand did little more than to show her feet where to step. That wasn't a bother though because she spent most of her time reading in the library anyway. She knew the way by heart.

When she opened the big wooden door she noticed a fire already started in the fireplace. The loud creak of the door opening let the whole castle know she was in the library. Eliwood peaked around the big chair in front of the fireplace. She was surprised to see him up at this hour. The light of the fire shone on his wrinkled face. Roy said that Eliwood aged much faster than he should have because of the troubles in his life. Sophia didn't have to imagine how hard Eliwood's life had been.

"Hello, Sophia. What are you doing up at this hour?" His voice was ragged and seemed tired.

Sophia walked over smiling. "I couldn't sleep with this terrible storm. Do you mind if I sit with you?"

Eliwood shook his head and pointed to a nearby chair. "My Ninian didn't care for storms too much either."

Sophia flinched as he said the name. She wasn't used to hearing her name very often, especially from Eliwood. Roy had warned her never to mention her around his father. She scooted the chair closer and sat down quietly not wanting to change the subject but fearing to question him further. Finally after debating with herself she spoke up.

"Can you tell me about her?"

Eliwood paused for a moment. A brief smile formed and then he rubbed his temples. "You remind me so much of her actually. Ninian was shy and quiet just like you, but when she smiled she would light up the room. Even though she carried this heavy burden all by herself she always managed to smile for me."

Sophia looked at the fire then. She didn't want Eliwood to feel ashamed for crying. His voice was shaky and his fists were clenched. It was obviously painful for him to remember.

"Gods, she must have been so lonely without Nils. I gave her permission to hate me for it all the time but she never did. Near the end all I could do was blame myself. I should have been stronger for her."

Sophia reached for Eliwood's hand. His hands were hard and rough from long years of battling wars of all kinds. She searched his eyes before she asked him. "You can't really think she was unhappy?"

Eliwood shook his head and wept.

Sophia hugged him. "I know it is difficult but remember the good times. Focus on those moments of happiness you can never forget."

They parted and Eliwood sniffed quietly. "I'm sorry for that. I'm sure you wanted to watch an old man cry."

"It is no problem. We are human after all. Thank you for telling me. I feel closer to you and her somehow."

Eliwood smiled again. "I'm glad."

Sophia decided that maybe she wasn't going to read tonight. She got up and patted Eliwood on the shoulder before going back to bed. She realized something then and there. Eliwood had regrets that Ninian held her pain and suffering to herself. She didn't want Roy to have those same late night thoughts when he was old. She made her way back through the halls and climbed into bed next to Roy. She kissed him lightly and snuggled in close to him. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered softly.

"Are you all right?" He kissed her forehead lightly.

"Yeah I was just having my visions again. The storm was keeping me up, but I'm ok now."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Sophia listened to Roy's steady heartbeat before saying no. "We will talk in the morning. Right now I just want to lay here in your arms."

Sophia couldn't help but think that everything happened for a reason and that her visions didn't mean much in the big scheme of things. All humans could do was enjoy the time they had left and make every moment count. That's what she would do from now on.


End file.
